


clarification

by witr



Category: 227 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: 227, Gen, 肖战 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witr/pseuds/witr
Summary: QAQ
Relationships: 肖战 - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	clarification

**Author's Note:**

> QAQ

I am an ao3 writer in China. On February 29, 2020, ao3 was cut off in China.The reason is that a star named Xiao Zhan, whosefans are dissatisfied with other fans' articlesabout Xiao Zhan written on ao3 website, reportedao3 to the state. Other ao3 writers and readers can't log on to ao3because a group of fans are dissatisfied with anarticle in ao3.  
People were very angry, so they began to attack these fans. Because ao3 was first discovered and reported at 2.27, we are called 227. Recently, some Xiao Zhan fans who reported ao3 entered ao3 and spread rumors. They even insulted ao3, a Chinese agent. They hated peer literature and reported it on a large scale on most of the Chinese people's websites and software. Their idol Xiao Zhan insults women. The circumstances are serious.  
I hope that ao3's foreign friends can clearly understand the facts and not be deceived by those damn liars.

If you have any questions, please send them in the comment area, which will be received in my email, and I will reply. 

翻译:@lof一个小可爱


End file.
